


Ice Skating

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering how graceful Yugyeom was on land  Mark figured the same effortless grace would follow Yugyeom even on ice. But apparently it was not meant to be...<br/>(Fluffy Markgyeom!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know nothing about ice skating so forgive me if I get any details (like spinning) wrong. Can you even spin while ice skating??  
> In general this fic is just fluffy Markgyeom meets ice skating cliches  
> Enjoy :P

In retrospect, it was all Jinyoung’s fault in Mark’s opinion. The younger male had shown him the _Couple’s Ice Skating Event_ flyer and dared Mark to a, well couples skate-off. And Mark Tuan was never one to back down from a challenge, even if in this case, his boyfriend had never tried ice skating in his life. Considering how graceful Yugyeom was on land (Mark sometimes watched his dance performances on repeat when the younger was away but he that was a secret he would take with him to the grave.) he figured the same effortless grace would follow Yugyeom even on ice. But apparently it was not meant to be

**_Thwack!_ **

Mark winced at the noise, as Yugyeom fell on his butt for the 100th time in the past hour since they had entered the rink. For all his fluidity on land, on ice Mark had never seen someone so awkward on ice (and that was counting the brief week his sister had tried to teach their dog how to skate.)

“Yuygeommie, are you okay?” he asked, mildly concerned as he skated towards his boyfriend.

Yugyeom nodded with a tight lipped smile as he slowly picked himself, holding the railing with an iron grip, lest he fall again. As far as Mark could see, the only thing injured was the younger’s pride.

“I can’t figure this out, hyung!” Yugyeom whined, resting his forehead on the railing, wincing at how cold the metal was.

“It takes time, come on I know you can do it.” Mark said reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders, grateful that they were the only two at the rink at this time of day. (He wasn’t particularly fond of public displays of affection which was more than what he could say for Jackson. He mentally cringed at the memory of the time he had thought it would be a good idea to go the movies with the Chinese male and his boyfriend, Jaebum.)

“Come on I’ll hold you and I’ll catch you if you fall.” Mark promised, slowly unlatching Yugyeom from the railing.

Yugyeom looked at Mark disbelievingly, the silent ‘ _You couldn’t catch me even if you wanted to’_ in his eyes that Mark decided to ignore (it was better that way for his ego) but nevertheless Yugyeom relented, grasping Mark’s hand with his own.

“Slowly slowly” Mark whispered, holding Yugyeom firmly “Left, right left right. Come on you got this.” He whispered reassuringly.

Once they had made their way around the rink twice, with Mark holding Yugyeom for support, he slowly let go, watching proudly as Yugyeom skating forward himself.

“See Yugyeom-ah, I told you, you could do it.” He yelled proudly.

“What?” the younger asked, abruptly turning causing him to lose balance and land on the ice yet again.

“Never mind.” Mark said as he skated towards his boyfriend to help him up, a fond smile playing on his face.

An hour and half later, Yugyeom had almost mastered the art of skating. By now the rink was almost filled with couples. Mark waved as he noticed Jinyoung and Bambam skating together.

Both men grinned back and once Bambam’s back was turned, Jinyoung mouthed the words”It’s on” to Mark a devious smirk on his face. Mark returned the smirk confidently, his grip on Yugyeom’s hand sub-consciously increasing. It was show time.

Yugyeom watched as Jinyoung spun Bambam. He looked at Mark with imploring eyes “Hyung, spin me too.” He pleaded.

Mark looked uncertain “Are you sure?” he asked.

Yugyeom considered it for a moment before nodding enthusiastically.

Even though it felt like a recipe for disaster, Mark could never resist his boyfriend. He spun Yugyeom, watching as the younger boy spun away and came back, breathing a sigh of relief that the younger hadn’t fallen.

Mark felt his balance shift ever so slightly, but it was a moment to late as by the time he realized his elbows and butt had already met the freezing ice. He could feel his cheeks heating up as literally everyone in the rink turned to stare at him. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out Jinyoung smirking at him. Before he could melt the ice with his embarrassment and then proceed to drown, an outstretched hand entered his field of vision.

He looked up to see Yuygeom looking at him with a concerned smile (but Mark could clearly see the mirth dancing in the younger’s eyes.) “Come on hyung.” He said stretching his hand out further to meet Mark’s.

Mark silently took Yugyeom’s hand, too embarrassed to speak and let the younger lead towards the exit.

“This is the part where you’re going to laugh at me, isn’t it?” Mark muttered, looking away from Yugyeom in embarrassment.

In response, Yugyeom put his gloved hand on Mark’s cheek turning the other man’ face to face him, and then solemnly nodded. “I am going to laugh at you.” He said seriously, restraining Mark’s efforts to turn his face away again “But” he continued “After that I promise to kiss it better.” He said with teasing smile, his eyes bright causing Mark to smile as well.

And Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t find the younger’s compromise perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
